ASHERS SONG
by bailgo123
Summary: you need to check my profile first before you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Rivers sight**

**The sun`s beam was streaming into a wide forest, awaking the preys and predators. Birds, elk, moose, were all waking up in the new days light. The predators to were welcoming the suns warmth. But for a completely different reason. A loud howl echoed through a small camp. A mother wolf, Nekana, was giving birth. The alpha male, Bushel, head perked up. The howling stopped suddenly and tiny barks echoed through the den. Bushel got up and hurried over to the nosiy den. The other wolves were waking up too. Lifting their heads, ears perked. **

"**Nekana? Are they ok?" Bushel was concerned. His mate hadn't gave birth at the right time. **

"**Yes bushel, im fi-" she wailed again. The last pup was coming. She winced and howled as the last pup came. Panting she starting again.**

"**Now im fine Bushel. Their beautiful." she looked down at the four pups as they began to feed. Bushel was very proud of his mate and pups. He touched his muzzle with each pup, Then his mate. **

"**What's their names?" he asked intrigued by one small pup. **

**Nekana looked at each carefully. "Asher, briar, borealis, and you can name the last one." she nudged the last pup she gave birth two towards him. He thought long and hard about it. **

"**River." he smiled down at the pup. This pup was going to grow up big beautiful and stronger, then any other pup. **

Over time everything stayed the same. Pups grew, wolves hunted and leaders led the pack.

"Bushel!" hunts growled angrily. "Your pup was once again outside the camp! I cant keep watching over them like a pup sitter. Im a male hunter!" he dropped river in front of bushels feet. This was the fifth time this moon she had done that.

"Thank you hunt. Ill take her now." bushel grabbed his daughters scruff carrying her into camp. He put her down inside the den.

"River, its hunting season I cant think about losing you now. Not at this time." he sighed as the river growled padding over to her brothers and sister. What was he going to do with just one pup. Her siblings weren't near as bad as this. Little did Bushel know hunters were heading for the forest. And they weren't going to stop hunting for one pup.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Asher lifted his head seeing his younger sister stomp into the nursery and lying down next to borealis. "River?" he asked his sister getting up and walking over. "Leave me alone Asher. Ok?" Asher sat down and listens as his sister's song steps echoed the end of the cave. Their whole pack was like that. Every time the hunters came home their song steps were like drums beating in a rhythm. Sometimes sad with no food, some times energetic because they're closing in on prey. He seemed to be the strange one because when he walked, his paw steps stayed silent. Borealis stirred lifting her head. "Did you hear that?" she barked to her brother. "Hear what?" Asher replied. He could see his sister through the dark den and smiled finally understand what she was hearing. The excited sounds of drums beating quickly. The pups ran out wagging their tails as the hunters arrived in. river sulked out behind her siblings, sitting quietly.

"HI HUNTS!" borealis yipped as she ran up from behind Asher. They dragged in a moose throwing it to the ground. Their mother, Nekana, stepped out of the bushes with her sister, leaf, and her new pup. None of her pup had made the horrible winter and only one survived. River looked up and wagged her tail. "Well hello lily." She barked wagging her tail. Asher dug his nose in the ground trying to avoid having to talk to the pretty grey wolf pup, "Hello River." She barked in return with a smile. Hunts and the rest of the pack started to eat the carcasses while the pup's babysitter, rajah, sat with them watching the clan eat hungrily. "Asher!" river squealed as lily tackled her playfully. Asher and borealis turned their heads away from the two wolf pups and snuck up on their brother briar. Briar was a very stubborn pup. He always walked wit his head held high, even though Asher beat him when the two wrestled, he acts like he's the oldest, "Asher, borealis." Their mother said harshly making briar turn and growl playfully at his siblings. The pups soon went up to their parents getting the food they needed after the others ate. Once they were full they laid out in the sun. The whole clan seemed normal… the hunters were talking, the couples were lying together, and the pups were playing.

The only thing that could ruin this was the mocking bird crowing out, "FIRE! FIRE!" but it was too late. Fire busted into the camp.


End file.
